Wise Decision
by imaginationgurl17
Summary: Blossom is getting her wisdom tooth pulled out today and while she waits to be called on she sees someone unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Blossom POV**

As I entered the through the doors and approached the counter I started to get nervous because I get my wisdom tooth pulled out today ugh i heard its painful.

"Excuse me mam I have an appointment with Dr. Swell." I said **( haha get it ..swell xD)**

" Ahh yes Ms. Utonium please have a seat and I will call you when Dr. Swell is ready" The middle aged women said looking up from the computer screen

As I left the counter I took a seat next to a window and waited to be called on.

"Is anyone sitting here?" A deep voice asked

" No go ahead" I said not bothering to look who asked

" So what brings you here pinky?"

I froze in place and I knew only one person that has always called me pinky..

"Brick?" I said turning around

" Who else babe" He said smiling

" What are you doing here?" I asked

" I'm getting my wisdom tooth pulled out today." He said

" Really?" I said

"Yup I heard its pretty painful." He said in a worried tone

"Is the great Brick afraid ?" I said mockingly

" Please I'm not afraid of nothing." he said "you didn't answer me question pinky."

"Unfortunately I'm here for the same reason you are ." I said looking at my phone

" Haha what a weird coincidence." He said "Don't you think?"

I saw his hand reach for mine and i jerked my hands away from his reach

" Ummm what do you think you are doing?" I asked looking at him

" Come on Blossom you still don't trust me?" He said with hint of hurt in his voice

" Nope," I said " what makes you think I did?"

"Well I hoped you did...what can I do for you to trust me? He asked

" Nothing." I said

"Ms. Utonium Dr. Swell is ready to see you." The middle aged women said

As I stood up I felt Brick's hand grab my wrist

"Brick let go" I said trying to free my wrist

"Only if you let me prove to you that you can trust me." He said

"No, now let go." I said

"No unless you say yes." He said

"Brick people are starting to stare let go please." I pleaded

"You know that magic words." He said smiling

"Ugh fine Ill give you a chance to prove yourself but just one chance now me let go." I said giving up

"OK pink Friday at 7 at the Townsville park be there." He said smirking

" Fine NOW LET ME GO." I said jerking my wrist away from his grasp

"See ya babe" I heard him say as I walked away.

Damn Brick (-_-)'

**My first Bloss/Brick Amor story xD so proud :) . stay tuned for chapter 2 !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blossom POV**

'Ugh my cheek hurts." I said moaning

It's been 3 days since I got my wisdom tooth pulled out and it still hurts (/_-)'

I walked towards the mirror to look at my still swollen cheek. Stupid Brick making me go out with him. Him and his stupid smirk.. OK Blossom you need to be on alert can't let your guard down.

"Hey babe."

"AHHHH!"

I turn around and hit who ever it was on the cheek.

"SON OF A " He said falling on my bed and grabbing his cheek

"Brick?"I said turning towards my bed " OH my god I'm so sorry."

"Are you ok?" I asked " did I hit the wisdom tooth cheek?"

He didn't say anything just stayed face down on my bed.

"Brick?"

He suddenly grabs me by the wait and pulls in bed with him on top of me.

"Guess what pinky?" He said smirking "You hit the wrong cheek."

"...Get off me!" I shouted

'Brick what the hell?!"I said

"Nope I like this position." He said " besides I came here to talk to ya."

"First of all how did you even get in here? second get off me and third talk about what?" I said

He gets off me and I sit up while he gets a chair and sits in front of me.

"Well you left your window unlocked so yea." He said

"Ok? What do you want to talk about?." I said "Can you just tell on Friday?"

"Nope I feel like telling you today." He said smirking

"Fine ...what?" I asked

He looks at me quietly for a while

"Well.."

"OK..well there is this girl and I'm starting to like her. And I wanna be friends with her, but I she doesnt trust me.." He said in a serious tone

"What makes you think that?" I asked

"When we were five I tried to kill her and now that I am older I want to prover her that I've changed." He said looking into my eyes

"Wow …..and who is she?" I said "Why don't you take her out on Friday instead?"

He didn't say anything and I saw his face getting closer to mine.

"Because I already am?" He said leaning towards me

He was so close I could bee his breath on my face.

"BLOSSOM!"

I quickly sat up and started to push Brick out.

"Brick leave now!" I said whispering loudly

"Ok but we still have to finish what we started." He said smiling

"Leave!"

He left and I quickly closed the window and this time I made sure I locked it.

"Hey Bloss we're back and we brought food!" BC happily said poking her head in my room

"I'll be right there." I said giving the window a glance.

"Stupid Brick" I said smiling

**Done with Chapter 2 :) What do you guys think? Should I have a kissing scene on the next chapter? :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Blossom POV**

"Ugh its time." I said looking at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing some skinny jeans with black wedges and a pink see through blouse with a white undershirt. My Hair was in waves and I just had on mascara and a bit of low red lip stick. My mouth looks so much better and it doesn't hurt as much as it did before.

I started to remember what he said to me..

_FLASHBACK_

_"OK..well there is this girl and I'm starting to like her. And I wanna be friends with her, but I she doesn't trust me.." He said in a serious tone_

_"What makes you think that?" I asked_

_"When we were five I tried to kill her and now that I am older I want to prover her that I've changed." He said looking into my eyes_

_"Wow …..and who is she?" I said "Why don't you take her out on Friday instead?"_

_He didn't say anything and I saw his face getting closer to mine._

_"Because I already am?" He said leaning towards me_

_(End of Flashback)_

I groaned and walked out the of my room, wondering whats going to happen...

**Brick's POV**

"Yes today's the day." I said looking in the mirror

OK you can do this you...show her your a different Brick then the one she met at five... and maybe just may be there can be a chance of being more then friends …Just imaging me and her being a couple makes my heart beat uncontrollably.

I look down at my watch 6:40...

"OK Brick you can do this." I said "This is going to be a good night."

I left my apartment and hoped for the best.

_(at the park)_

I arrive 5 minutes before 7 and see Blossom walking towards an empty seat next to a water fountain.

I get off the car an walk quietly to where shes at.

"HEY!"

"AHHH!"

"haha you got scared." I said teasingly

"Do you always have to scare me Brick? Is that necessary" She said annoyed

"Haha come on you face was priceless"

"I will get you back Brick and it will be unexpected." She said walking towards me

"Ohh really and what are you going to do scare me ...hah pinky you can't scare anybody."

"We'll see." She said walking towards the swings

I watched her swing and noticed how her hair blew in the wind and her eyes shined in the moonlight.

"Soooo pinky..." I said siting on the swing next to her. "We still have finished our conversation"

"I think we did actually." She said avoiding eye contact

I got up from the swing and went behind her and pushed her on the swing.

"Haha Brick really?" I heard her giggle

I kept pushing her and then in mid h=air she jumped off the swing.

"BLOSSOM!"I ran to her and I notices she was unconscious..

"Blossom wake up..BLOSSOM."

Ugh shes not waking up damn it! I stood up looking around and then I got tackled on the floor.

"haha did I scare Bricky?." She said laughing

"Oh now its on pinky!"

We wrestled on the floor to see who ended on top. I end up on top and she was struggling to get move me.

"UGH Brick move!"

"Nope because we need to finish out conversation." I said looking at her struggle beneath me

"What is their to finish!?"

I grab her face and make her look at me, She stooped moving and looked at me. She was more beautiful then I would have ever imagined., I lower my head to be centimeters away from her face.I brush my lips against hers and wait for a reaction but she remain still. I kissed her fully and I felt her respond by wrapping her hands around my neck. I grab her waist and pull her more against me, I nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly gave me. I left her lips and went to her neck and I heard her moan. Just as I was going back to her lips again she pushed me off her.

"Brick... I ...we can't..Ugh why did I let this happen."

"Because you like me to.." I said grabbing her hands

".No...I don't know …..Brick give me time please." she said turning around and leaving me alone.

Nice Brick...nice...

**Next Chapter Blossom POV (: oh there's the kissing scene lolz.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blossom POV**

Ever since that kiss at the park I've had some weird but good feelings towards Brick and we have taken things slow ever since. But as time has it we became official after 2 months and today is our one year anniversary. Brick said he had a surprise for me and it makes me wonder because I can expect almost anything out of him. (-_-). I hear the door bell ring and I go downstairs to answer.

"Hello Beautiful" He said garbing my hand and giving me a spin

"Y thank you Brick and you look good your self." I said winking

"Lets get going because we have a long night ahead of us." he said escorting me to the door

"Ohh Such a hurry , and were are we going?"

"You'll see its a surprise, and I know how much you adore my surprises."

"Suuuurrreee."

We headed towards his car and he opened the door for me.

"Such a gentlemen"

"Anything for my Pinky."

Ugh he knows I don't like it when he calls me pinky...but he used that to make me his girlfriend. As we got in the car I started to remember that day after school when he asked me to be his girlfriend

_(FLASHBACK)  
"Heyy Pinky."_

"_Ugh Brick you know my names Blossom NOT pinky."_

"_Ok ...anyways meet me after school at the park, I got a preposition for ya."_

"_A preposition, and why at the park?_

"_Yes a preposition and because I like the park and it's a good place for the preposition I have for you."_

"_Ok I guess.."_

"_Good see you there...Pinky."_

_After school I walked to the park and saw Brick waiting for me at by the water fountain._

"_Took you long enough." _

"_Well I had thing to do in my last class, so whats the preposition?"_

"_First you have to close you eyes."_

"_Close my eyes?" I asked rasing an eyebrow_

"_Yes, you know what I'll make you you don't peek." He said putting his hand on my eyes_

"_I'll walk you ok"_

"_Ok"_

_We walked about 12 steps ( yes I counted) and I could smell something...it smelled like.._

"_Ok on the count of three open your eyes."_

"_1...2...3"_

_I opened my eyes to see a heart shape filled with roses and with letter inside saying, "Will you be my girl , Pinky?". I couldn't speak and I felt Bricks hand grab my chin making me look straight into his eyes._

"_So here's the preposition...Will you be my girl?." He said smiling_

_I started at him and smiled and then without caution I kissed him and I felt him shake a little but didn't hesitate to response._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

My thoughts were interrupted but the sound of the engine turning off. I looked at Brick to see him smiling at me.

"Here we are."

I looked over and saw that we were at the fanciest restaurant in Townsvile

"Wow..."

"I knew you would like it now come one lets go cuz I'm hungry." he said getting off the car and opening the door for me.

We entered "Le Amour" (the restaurant xD) and a waiter approaches us.

"Ah Mr. Jojo you've made , please right this way."

The waiter takes us to a near by table and leaves hands us the menu. We get seated and look for what we are going to eat.

"So babe what do you think of this place am I not a goood boyfriend." he said look up from the menu

"Yes you are ."

The waiter comes back and we order and enjoy our meals.

"hey babe I have something to ask you." he said

"What? I asked

Just as he was goin to tell me..

EVERYBODY DOWN !

I looked over and see five armed men pointing their guns at the people in the restaurant.

NOW EVERBODY LISTEN UP ! one of the men said "I'M LOOKING FOR A BRICK JOJO"

"I'm right here!" I see Brick stand up

One of the guys point his gun at him and pulled the trigger.

BRICKKKK!

**Uho Brick! Next chap will be up soon (:**


	5. Chapter 5

BRICK!

I saw him fall on the floor holding his side and I ran to him, as the 5 men left.

"Brick! Baby! Look at me" I said holding him

"Blossom..its ok im ok..." He said holding his side

"No you not Brick you just got shot!, some call 911!"

"No babe listen..."

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him in his eyes. His eyes didn't show fear, all I saw was a spark in his eyes.

"Babe, I Love you and you've proved to me that you care about me.. and I've got another preposition for you."

I looked at his side were he got shot and he wasn't bleeding, no sign of injury, his fist that covered his side was clenched tight, and as he brought his fist closer to me he extends his palm and I see...OH MY..

"Blossom Catherine Utonium ..will you marry me..."

He got on his knees and showed me the 2 ct round-cut 14K white gold ring, it was beautiful...I stood in shock with the 5 men came back and took their masks off and I couldn't believe who the 5 "men" were Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, Butch and Ms. Kean. They took out two sign that said "Say Yes"

"Babe remember that day we met at the Dentist and I told you that it was a coincidence...i know its not a coincidence anymore...but fate..and I love you and I know I am not the most romantic guy and not really good with these kinds of things so I came up with this idea ..hah I"m sorry for scaring you ...but I'm not going to hide the ring in your food because I mean look at it you could choke hehe..."

I couldn't find the right words to say and when I opened my mouth but Brick beat me to it.

"OK to make this easier I'll give you three options...**A.** Say Yes **B**. Marry Me or **C**. A and B."

I looked at him and smiled...you know **C **sounds like a good choice.

He took my hand put the ring on my finger and picked me up and spined me around scream YES! , everyone cheered in the restaurant. Boomer and Butch went and high fived Brick and my sisters gave me hugs and congratulated me. I then got on top of the table because I had a surprise for Brick too.

"I would like to say a few words for my now new fiance." Everyone in the restart turned their towards me.

"I would like to say damn you Brick you scared the hell out of me but I love you anyways, and I'm excited for our wedding." Everyone cheered and Brick looked at me with a big smirk. "And I have a gift for you." I grabbed my purse and pulled out a little box. I got down from the table and gave the little box to Brick. He opened the box and a confused expression came on his face.

"What's this?" he said holding up a baby pacifier

"What do you think it is?"I said hearing Bubble scream, Mrs. Keans gasp and Buttercup, Boomer and Butch's laughter.

I saw Brick falling back and I caught him before he hit the ground. And here I thought I should be the one fainting xD.

**Next Chapter will be the last chapter and we will meet the Baby! :D So their guys it was all part of Brick's plan xD**


	6. Happiness comes in two

**Brick's POV**

_**9 months later**_

I was so shocked when she told me I was going to be a father I literally fainted ~.~ we found out that we are having boy and today is the day I will first me my son. We enter the hospital and a nurse greets us.

MAM T HIS WOMEN IS IN LABOR! I shouted and the nurse ran towards us, Blossom only laugh by the way I said it.

"So dramatic Brick."She laugh

"Well I saw people do it in movie and I saw my chance sooo I took it xD." I said smirking

The nurse escorted us to the labor floor in the hospital. There I saw a lot of pictures of baby pacifiers and I laughed remembering the day at the restaurant. I turn to look at Blossom and saw how calm her features were.. I started to realize how lucky I was for her to be my wife and the mother of my children. She looked so ravishing with her long flowy white dress and the way she said my names when were saying our vow...ugh turned me on , even she has a big belly she still look hot ;). She notices that I am staring at her and interrupts my thoughts.

"Are you OK Brick? She asked smiling

"Oh yea I am ...today's the day I get to meet my son...and after we have our son...wouldn't you agree if we look for the girl ;D" I said grabbing her by the hips

"Haha Brick I haven't even give birth yet and your thinking of that." She said blushing

"Well I want a big family." I said kissing her cheek. We approached a large white room and the nurse got Blossom onto the bed and we waited for her contraction to get more frequent.

_**(3hr later)**_

"COME ON BLOSSOM PUSH!" The doctor said holding her legs. I watched Blossom push and she was gripping my hand so hard I think she broke 3 of my fingers.

"Come on babe only a little more." I said calming her rubbing her back.

"AWW HERE HE COMES COME ON ONE MORE PUSHHHHH"

"AHHHHHH" Blossom screamed and the we finally hear a baby cry, I see our son son and he has a full set of red hair, as the doctor laid him in Blossoms lap, me and Blossom were in tears of joy to see our son.

"Oh my Doctor come see this.." One of the nurses

"Ahhhh Brick!" Blossom screamed in pain.. The other nurses took our son and I started ti panic because I had no idea what the hell was going on! Soon after I hear another baby cry and the doctor lifts a baby girl with the same full set of red hair as our son.

"Congratulation mam its a beautiful baby girl." the doctor said showing Blossom the little girl. I stood there with my jaw practically hitting the floor...I sat on the empty chair trying to sock in what just happened.

"Brick." I hear Blossom say in a soft voice.."Look shes beautiful.." I walk over to the bed and I see the little girl asleep and I saw her yawn and it was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"Where our son." I asked the one o the nurses.

"They'll bring him in in just a minutes they are cleaning him and if you don't mind we need this beautiful girl to clean her up as well." She said as Blossom gave her our little surprise. I left the room while the the nurses helped Blossom get cleaned up and ready for visits because I know this will surprise everyone. I get my cell phone out and first dial the professor.

"Hello"

"Hey professor its me Brick."

"Yes is everything alright?"

"Oh yea things are more than alright." I say to him as I tell him what happened and that Blossom had twins, he tell me he'll be here as fast as he can and he hang up..Well.. 2 more to go.. I said as I dialed Butch.

"Yo"

"Butch hey man what are you doing?"

"Playing a game with Buttercup and Boomer, Why?"

"Oh so Boomer and Bubbles are there too?"

"Yup, why you asking are you and Blossom coming over?"

"Oh no..you see I was calling because I needed to inform your an uncle to a baby boy AND a baby girl." I said waiting for his reply

"...WHAT?!"

" We are in Townsville Hospital on the 3rd floor in room 505." I said hanging up, I walk twada the room and see Blossom with our twins.

"Sooo what are we going to name them?" I said holding my daughter

"Humm I like the name Viveana..what do you think?"

"Viveana Jojo...sounds perfect I said looking at her to see her crack a smirk."I like the name Adriann for our son..do you think it will be a good name?"

"I like that name... Viveana and Adriann Jojo welcome to the world..." Blossom said as we look down on your future.

_**So what do you guys think? Sorry I took so Long to update I wasn't inspired enough xD**_


End file.
